wlasne_historiefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Wojownicze Żółwie Ninja - Epizod 10
<- Powrót do głównego artykułu. Epizod 10 - "Gambit Agenta" Streszczenie Eskalacja prowadzona przez Bishopa zaczyna coraz bardziej dzielić drużynę żółwi. Jedyną osobą, która znowu może ich zjednoczyć jest Karai. Pełen Opis: W poprzednim epizodzie: Po tym jak Bishop wstrzyknął swój eksperymentalny mutagen Karai, dziewczyna zaczęła stopniowo mutować się w węża... Razem z Chaplinem, Shinigami, Mikeyem i Angel/Jasonem (uratowaną osobą z epizodu 2) trafiła do jednej z dwóch cel Bishopa w opanowanej części Nowego Jorku. Podczas ucieczki zostali otoczeni przez agentów Bishopa, nie zostali jeszcze zauważeni, więc Chaplin zasugerował, że powinien się poświęcić i ich odciągnąć... (Jeśli Karai pozwoliła Chaplinowi się poświęcić) - Karai, by chronić resztę, pozwoliła swojemu asystentowi odciągnąć uwagę agentów, jednak po nim nie było ani śladu później. (Jeśli Karai nie pozwoliła Chaplinowi się poświęcić) - Karai nie pozwoliła się poświęcić asystentowi, jednak agenci zranili Mikeya, a Shinigami, by ratować grupę nadwyrężyła swoją moc, by przenieść ich poza zasięgiem wzroku agentów. Po ponownym zebraniu drużyny, Alopex zaczęła podejrzewać po akcji w wieżowcu Bishopa, że mają w drużynie zdrajcę... zasugerowała, że może to być Mikey, i poprosiła Rapha, by go zaatakował. (Jeśli Raph zaatakował Mikeya) Raph posłuchał się Alopex... ale to był tylko test na jego lojalność, który zdał. Mona nie mogła uwierzyć, co mógł zrobić Raph, więc nie od tamtej pory nie chce go znać. (Jeśli Raph sprzeciwił się Alopex) Raph sprzeciwił się Alopex, jako, że nie mógłby skrzywdzić brata. Okazało się, że Alopex to zrobiła jako test na lojalność, który żółw nie zdał. Mona i Mikey byli dumni z postawy Rapha. Alopex powierzyła zadanie Leo/Donowi by wezwał mistrza Splintera. Sensei się oczywiście pojawił, i przyniósł wieści: agenci Bishopa poszukują artefaktu zwanym "Ostatnim Światłem"... który Shinigami rozpoznała! Doszli do wniosku, że by znaleźć artefakt przed Bishopem muszą wrócić do starej kryjówki przybranego "Brata" Alopex - Tygrysiego Pazura a.k.a. Takeshiego. Udało im się wezwać Usagiego/Ame przez portal, jednak pojawili się Agenci Bishopa, z nim samym na czele. Jednak czy nie jest za późno...? Bishop - Pozbyć się ich! Rozpoczyna się właściwy epizod... Bishop - Przynieść mi paszteta/kobitkę ŻYWEGO/ŻYWĄ! Xever/Generał - Tak jest, szefie! Karai razem z innymi walczy z agentami. (Jeśli pozwoliliśmy Angel być naszą uczennicą, będzie asystować Karai, jeśli nie, zostanie z Usagim/Tomoe Ame) (Jeśli daliśmy Jasonowi antymutagen, zostanie on z Usagim/Tomoe Ame) Mikey także walczy. (Jeśli pozwoliliśmy Chaplinowi się poświęcić, będzie walczył sam) (Jeśli kazaliśmy Chaplinowi zostać, Don będzie mu asystował) I Shinigami. (Jeśli pozwoliliśmy Chaplinowi się poświęcić, będzie miotała zaklęciami, jeśli kazaliśmy Chaplinowi zostać, będzie walczyć wręcz) (Jeśli kazaliśmy Chaplinowi zostać, ten będzie strzelał karabinami w zbroi) (Zależnie od tego, kto ma miecze, Leo/Karai będzie walczyć wręcz, lub używać dwóch, lub jednego miecza) Bishop - Uhh... Ci wszyscy agenci są BEZUŻYTECZNI! Wezwać mutanta! Jeden z generałów dzwoni do bazy po przesyłkę Bishopa, dociera ona w trymiga. Karai - Och... (Jeśli daliśmy antymutagen Angel)= Angel - No nie, nie mówcie mi że to to, o czym myślę. Bishop - Przywitajcie MONDO GECKO! Czyli zmutowaną wersję waszego koleżki, podziękujcie Karai. Alopex - Trzeba było ratować mojego asystenta, a nie fioletowowłosą, Karai. Sama zobacz do czego doprowadziłaś! Karai - Musiałam ratować Angel! Alopex - Teraz już nieważne, wiesz? Mondo Gecko - Zniszczę ich dla Ciebie, mistrzu Bishopie! Alopex - JASON! BISHOP, CO TY MU ZROBIŁEŚ!? Bishop - Uhh... taka bystra jesteś, a nawet faktu o swoim bracie nie umiesz połączyć, a co dopiero zrozumieć co to "kontrola umysłów"! Alopex przestaje walczyć i podchodzi do Karai. Alopex - CO. TO. MA. ZNACZYĆ!? Splinter - Alopex, proszę. Nie teraz! Alopex - Nie, ja chcę wiedzieć! Karai - Alopex... najpierw się stąd wydostańmy. Alopex się chwilę rozgląda wokół, po czym decyduje się wrócić do walki. Alopex - Dobra! Ale jak tylko stąd wyjdziemy, to CHCĘ WIEDZIEĆ O CO MU CHODZI! Bishop - He, he, he... Karai - Dzięki, Alopex. Mondo Gecko atakuje Karai, powalając dziewczynę. Karai - Uhh... zaraz Ci pokażę! Jaszczur jednak nie ustępuje ataków, przez co Karai nie może wprowadzić kontry. Przed mutanta wyskakuje Mikey/Raph (zależnie z kim poszliśmy w epizodzie 2) Mikey/Raph - Zaufałaś mi wcześniej, więc teraz się odpłacam. Rob swoje, Karai! Alopex - Uspokój go jakoś, Karai! Karai - Albo... mogę użyć swoich nowych wężych zdolności... |-| (Jeśli daliśmy antymutagen Jasonowi)= Jason - No nie, to chyba nie to o czym myślę. Bishop - Przywitajcie NINJARĘ! Czyli zmutowaną wersję waszej psiapsi, podziękujcie Karai. Ninjara - Zniszczę ich dla Ciebie, mistrzu Bishopie! (Jeśli Karai pozwoliła Angel zdobyć informacje) Leo - Wiedziałem, że nie powinniśmy pozwalać jej zdobyć tych informacji, Karai. (Jeśli Karai nie pozwoliła Angel się mieszać) Leo - Przynajmniej to nie twoja wina, Karai. Leo - A ty co jej zrobiłeś, BISHOP!? Bishop - Spytaj swojej koleżanki, śnieżnej lisicy... a, przepraszam. Ona nie potrafi połączyć faktów o swoim bracie, a co dopiero zrozumieć co to znaczy "kontrola umysłów". Alopex przestaje walczyć i podchodzi do Karai. Alopex - CO. TO. MA. ZNACZYĆ!? Splinter - Alopex, proszę. Nie teraz! Alopex - Nie, ja chcę wiedzieć! Karai - Alopex... najpierw się stąd wydostańmy. Alopex się chwilę rozgląda wokół, po czym decyduje się wrócić do walki. Alopex - Dobra! Ale jak tylko stąd wyjdziemy, to CHCĘ WIEDZIEĆ O CO MU CHODZI! Bishop - He, he, he... Karai - Dzięki, Alopex. Ninjara atakuje Karai, powalając dziewczynę. Karai - Uhh... zaraz Ci pokażę! Angel-lisica jednak nie ustępuje ataków, przez co Karai nie może wprowadzić kontry. Przed mutantkę wyskakuje Mikey/Raph (zależnie z kim poszliśmy w epizodzie 2) Mikey/Raph - Zaufałaś mi wcześniej, więc teraz się odpłacam. Rob swoje, Karai! Leo - Uspokój ją jakoś, Karai! Karai - Albo... mogę użyć swoich nowych wężych zdolności... Bishop - Dobra, dosyć tego owijania w bawełnę! Skończę to! Bishop szarżuje na Splintera. Raph - MISTRZU! (Jeśli Donnie "zginął" w sezonie 1)= Bishop robi zamach swoim mieczem na Splintera, ale Karai/Karai i Leo/Leo go blokuje/blokują mieczami. Bishop - Niech was szlag! Po czym agent strzela w Donniego, poważnie go raniąc. Donnie - Ach! Splinter - Synku! Po czym Bishop się oddala. |-| (Jeśli Donnie "przeżył" w sezonie 1)= Bishop robi zamach na Splintera... Donnie próbuje zablokować jego miecz swoim kijem, jednak ten się łamie, a Bishop robi kolejny zamach i przeszywa Splintera. Splinter - OCH! Bishop - Giń, ty szczurze! Po czym agent wyjmuje miecz z konającego Splintera i odchodzi. Leo - Mistrzu! NIE! Bishop - Haaa hahahaha! Po czym Bishop się oddala. Leo - Gonić go! Karai - W pełni się zgadzam! Usagi/Ame - Idźcie, my się zajmiemy agentami! Karai zostaje jednak zatrzymana przez agenta, który ją powala. Karai - Uch... nie znowu! (Jeśli Karai pozwoliła Chaplinowi się poświęcić)= Wtem ktoś postrzelił tego agenta. Karai - No nie wierzę, Chaplin! Chaplin - Siema, szefowo! Dwójka się przytula. Chaplin - Na szybko zrobiłem zbroję na wzór Shreddera. (Jeśli Stockman żyje) Stockman mi pomógł. Karai - Cieszę się, że wróciłeś! (Jeśli Karai wzięła ze sobą Chaplina w epizodzie 1) Chaplin - Hah... jak za pierwszym razem, co? Karai - No... to ja wezmę się za Bishopa. Chaplin - Powodzenia, szefowo! Karai biegnie za Bishopem, a Shinigami spogląda się skąd biegnie. Shinigami - Chaplin!? |-| (Jeśli Karai kazała Chaplinowi zostać z resztą)= Wtem coś spadło na agenta. Karai - Dzięki, Shini! Shinigami - Do usług, sis. Shinigami patrzy się na uciekającego Bishopa. Shinigami - Chcę Ci tylko jeszcze podziękować za zabranie z nami Chaplina... naprawdę bym sobie nie wybaczyła gdyby... Karai - Trzeba sobie pomagać, nie? (Jeśli Karai poszła tylko z Shinigami w epizodzie 1) Shinigami - Zupełnie jak poprzednim razem, nie? Karai - No... to ja wazmę się za Bishopa. Shinigami - Powodzenia, sis. Karai biegnie za Bishopem, Chaplin coś za nią krzyczy. Chaplin - Uważaj na siebie, szefowo! Leo i Karai wychodzą z kryjówki Takeshiego goniąc Bishopa. Dostają się na zewnątrz. Leo - Zapłacisz za to, Bishop! Karai - I tym razem BEZ czołgu! Bishop - Dajcie spokój, tyle płaciłem za ten czołg... no a poza tym wy się wylizaliście, więc on tym bardziej. Karai - Bardzo zabawne, sarkazm! Bishop - Spokojnie, żmijko. Wy powinniście uważać, a nie ja. "Tylko nie "żmijko"!"= Karai - Tylko nie "żmijko" ty pustołby... Leo - Karai, nie daj mu się sprowokować, też mam urazę. |-| "O co Ci chodzi?"= Karai - O co Ci chodzi tak w ogóle? Bishop - Zaraz się przekonasz. |-| "Ty raczej powinieneś uważać na siebie!"= Karai - Och tak? Nie sądzę, ty lepiej uważaj na siebie! Bishop - Daj dokończyć. |-| "..."= Karai pozostaje w milczeniu. Bishop - Miło, że pozwalasz lepszemu dojść do głosu. (Jeśli Karai przyjęła umowę Bishopa) Bishop spojrzy się znad swoich okularów. (Jeśli Karai uderzyła Bishopa) Bishop będzie chciał poprawić okulary... ale znowu sobie przypomina, że ich nie ma, dzięki Karai. Bishop - Bo widzicie... wszyscy dobrze wiemy, że to WY zabiliście Takeshiego, a nie JA, jak myśli ta biedna "Alopex". (Jeśli Leo oszczędził Shreddera) Karai - W sumie to pomagałam, ale z chęcią skończyłabym z tobą, jak z Takeshim. (Jeśli Leo oszczędził Shreddera) Bishop - Coś ty taka pewna siebie? (Jeśli Leo zabił Shreddera) Karai - Technicznie mnie przy tym nie było. (Jeśli Leo zabił Shreddera) Bishop - Pomagałaś im w pewien sposób. Leo - Do czego zmierzasz? Bishop - Nie wiem, czy to wy tak dobrze zatailiście prawdę, czy to Alopex jest na tyle głupia, by nie domyślić się, że to wy, ale zobaczcie: niedługo się dowie. Karai - Suprajs suprajs, nie dowie się. Leo - W sumie... Bishop ma rację... im dłużej to ukrywamy tym gorzej. Karai - Coś w tym jest. Bishop - A wiem, że na takie kłamstwa odważyłby się tylko wasz zakłamany szczurzy mistrz... Leo - Nawet tak nie mów o MOIM mistrzu! (Jeśli Karai wybrała 1 opcję) Karai - Leo, pamiętaj: nie daj się sprowokować! (Jeśli Karai wybrała 1 opcję) Leo - Racja. (Jeśli Karai wybrała 2, 3 lub 4 opcję) Leo chce uderzyć Bishopa, jednak ten go powala. (Jeśli Karai wybrała 2, 3 lub 4 opcję) Bishop - Zły gad. Bishop - No, ja muszę lecieć. I tak "Ostatnie Światło" będzie moje szybciej, niż się spodziewacie! A, Karai... uważaj na swój nowy "dodatek". Leo - Czekaj, ty... Bishop rzuca pod siebie bombę dymną i się ulatnia. Karai - **kaszle** Bishop chyba ma rację, powinniśmy powiedzieć prawdę Alopex... Leo - Sam już nie wiem... niby argumentowałem, że powinniśmy, a ty że nie... ale Splinter tego nie chce. (Jeśli Donnie przeżył) Karai - Splinter już pewnie nie żyje, Leo. A my powinniśmy sprawić by był z was dumny. Mimo, że tego nie chciał, to wie, że tak należy. (Jeśli Donnie przeżył) Leo - Racja. (Jeśli Donnie zginął) Karai - Wiesz, jeśli jednak tym razem nie posłuchasz mistrza, to pokażesz mu, że uczeń przerósł mistrza, poprzez postawienie na lepsze. (Jeśli Donnie zginął) Leo - Wiesz... masz rację, Karai. Leo - Jednak nadal trochę obawiam się jej reakcji. Zobacz jak potraktowała Rapha/Monę po sprzeciwie. Karai - Ta, prawy sierpowy... jednak ona docenia lojalność. Pamiętasz tą akcję z Mikeyem? Leo - Trochę się posunęła za daleko... ale przynajmniej pokazuje, że wie czego chce. Karai - Dobra, pomyśli się, zobaczmy jak u reszty. Leo i Karai już mieli wejść z powrotem do kryjówki Takeshiego, jednak Usagi/Tomoe Ame ich zatrzymuje. (Wezwaliśmy Usagiego)= Usagi - Uhh... zaraz reszta przyjdzie... a tymczasem mam sprawę. Karai - Słuchamy. Usagi - Bo widzicie... ten artefakt... może zrobić bardzo nadnaturalną rzecz. Leo - Hmm? Jaką? Usagi - ''Nie jestem pewien na sto procent, ale ma to do czynienia coś ze zmarłymi. Karai - Wiesz co dokładnie? Usagi - Niestety nie, u nas bardzo strzeżemy sekretów, więc co najmniej połowa ochraniających nie ma pojęcia czym są. Karai - Szkoda... a swoją drogą to: Takeshi. Czego on szukał w twoim wymiarze dawno temu? Nie daje to mi spokoju. Usagi - Tygrys? Z tego co pamiętam to był chyba jakiś zwój... ta... jakiś "Demodragon" czy coś w tym guście. Leo - Miejmy nadzieję, że przepadł na zawsze... ta nazwa nie wróży dobrze. Usagi - Oj tak, jest to bardzo groźne stworzenie, nie radzę przywoływać... Karai - Robi się coraz ciekawiej... |-| (Wezwaliśmy Tomoe Ame)= Tomoe Ame - Słuchajcie, reszta zaraz przyjdzie... jednak chcę coś obgadać. Leo - Słuchamy. Tomoe Ame - Artefakt... robi naprawdę nadnaturalne rzeczy... tak słyszałam. Karai - Hmm? Jaką? Tomoe Ame - Nie jestem do końca pewna, ale to ma związek ze zmarłymi. Leo - Wiesz co dokładnie? Tomoe Ame - Obawiam się, że nie. Naprawdę mała część ochraniających ma dostęp do tych sekretów. Karai - Szkoda... a swoją drogą to: Takeshi. Czego on szukał w twoim wymiarze dawno temu? Nie daje to mi spokoju. Tomoe Ame - Tygrysi Pazur? Oj... wolę nie pamiętać. To był zwój do przywoływania stworzenia zwanego "Demodragonem". Karai - Miejmy nadzieję, że przepadł na zawsze... ta nazwa mnie przeraża. Tomoe Ame - To postrach w naszym wymiarze, gdyby tu go ktoś przyzwał... kłopoty na zawołanie. Karai - Robi się coraz ciekawiej... '' Wtem przepycha ich wychodząca Alopex. Mona - Już po agentach. Usagi/Tomoe Ame - To było coś, hah. (Jeśli w poprzednim epizodzie Karai wybrała 1 lub 2 opcję dialogową odnośnie "świetnie" Alopex) Alopex - No świetnie... co teraz? (Jeśli w poprzednim epizodzie Karai wybrała 3 lub 4 opcję dialogową odnośnie "świetnie" Alopex) Alopex - ''No św... ACH, ZNOWU! Alopex - ''Chyba mieliście mi powiedzieć, CO TEN AGENCINA MIAŁ NA MYŚLI! Leo - Chwila... co z Donnim/Splinterem? Mona - No... obrażenia były za duże... już po nim. Leo - Co!? Karai - Och nie... Alopex - E, halo! JA TU JESTEM! Leo - Alopex... Karai szepcze do Leo, że ona będzie mówić. Karai - No, Alopex... Alopex - Co tak nerwowo, hmm? Karai - Nie jestem nerwowa. (Jeśli Leo zabił Shreddera) Alopex - Eh... to przez ten twój czerwony makijaż, który masz od śmierci ojca. (Jeśli Leo zabił Shreddera) Karai - Lubię ten kolor. (Jeśli Leo oszczędził Shreddera) Alopex - Czyżby? (Jeśli Leo oszczędził Shreddera) Karai - Serio-serio. Ktoś się odzywa do Karai. (Jeśli Donnie "zginął") Splinter - Karai... (Jeśli Donnie "przeżył") Donnie - Ale mistrz... Alopex - No, Karai... słucham. prawdę Alopex= Karai - No bo widzisz... Alopex - NO SŁUCHAM! Karai - To nie Bishop zabił twojego brata. Alopex - Więc kto? Karai - Żółwie... i w pewnym sensie ja. Cała drużyna. My zabiliśmy twojego "brata". Alopex zamiera, tego z pewnością nie spodziewałą się dzisiaj usłyszeć. Alopex - Wy...Wy...WY! OKŁAMALIŚCIE MNIE! Leo - To był pomysł mistrza... Alopex - Jak mogliście!? Ja się dla was poświęcałam... myśląc, że to wina BISHOPA! Alopex robi krok do tyłu. Alopex - WIERZYŁAM WAM! Karai - Ale wiesz... lepiej późno się dowiedzieć, niż wcale. (Jeśli trzymaliśmy z Alopex większość razy) Alopex - Byliście tacy mili... a ja wam ufałam! (Jeśli trzymaliśmy z Alopex mniejszość razy) Alopex - Chociaż to można było się po was poznać, że kłamiecie! Alopex - Ale... czemu? Karai - Takeshi dla Ciebie wiele znaczył, no i to rozstawianie wszystkich po kątach... Alopex - Czyli co? Moja wina!? Alopex w końcu się trochę uspokaja. Alopex - Nie wiem, czy będę mogła znowu wam zaufać... szczególnie, że myślałam, że to faktycznie Bishop cały ten czas. Karai - Alopex... wybacz. Ale wiedz, że nie wszyscy chcieli to ukrywać, czyli Mona i Mikey. Alopex - Tylko im wybaczam... a co do reszty się zastanowię. Wierzyłam wam, wiecie? Mona - Dzięki... Alopex. |-| Alopex w kłamstwie= Karai - No bo widzisz... Alopex - Co? Karai - Bishop chce Ci wmówić, że to My zabiliśmy Ci brata, a nie on, byś nie była po naszej stronie. Alopex - Cóż, to do niego podobne... jednak jak mam mieć pewność? Leo - Bishop był w naszej kryjówce, gdy go pierwszy raz spotkaliśmy, po całej akcji nie było po nim widu ni słychu. Alopex podchodzi do Rapha. Alopex - Tylko pamiętajcie, złociutcy, by ze mną nie kombinować. Raph - No... Alopex - Ale wierzę wam, mimo waszych głupot. Leo szepcze do Karai. Leo - Ej, Karai... teraz zaczynam się trochę bać... tak nie powinno być. Karai - Daj spokój, nie wiemy jak bardzo by zareagowała gdybyśmy powiedzieli. Alopex znowu dochodzi do głosu. Alopex - Na razie z wami zostanę. W końcu ktoś musi skopać jaja temu dupnemu agencikowi. Mona - No to... świetnie, nie? Alopex - ha..hA...HA HA HA! (Jeśli trzymaliśmy z Alopex większość razy) Alopex - Po prostu mam nadzieję, że to prawda. (Jeśli trzymaliśmy z Alopex mniejszość razy) Alopex - Jednak mam do tej prawdy wątpliwości. (Jeśli w poprzednim epizodzie Karai wybrała 1 lub 2 opcję dialogową odnośnie "świetnie" Alopex) Alopex - No świetnie, skoro mamy to załatwione... (Jeśli w poprzednim epizodzie Karai wybrała 3 lub 4 opcję dialogową odnośnie "świetnie" Alopex) Alopex - No św... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-znaczy FAJNIE, tak, powiedziałam "fajnie"... skoro mamy to załatwione... Alopex - ...to chciałam z wami omówić jedną sprawę. Karai - Tak? Mona - O co chodzi? Alopex - To do Ciebie, LEO! Leo - Co? Mnie!? Alopex - Tak. Wszyscy są zdumieni, Alopex robi też "dramatyczną" pauzę. Alopex - Otóż... nie nadajesz się na przywódcę. Mona - Że jak? On? Leo - Ale... co ja zrobiłem nie tak? Alopex - No niech pomyślę... powiedziałeś, że teraz z Karai zatrzymacie Bishopa. A ja go tu NIE WIDZĘ! Karai - Uciekł nam... ale to nie tylko przez Leo/Gada! Alopex - A kto jest liderem? To on miał ustalić plan schwytania go. Mona - Bez obrazy, Alopex.. ale trochę za mało dowodów. Alopex - Och, chcesz być zasypany? Proszę bardzo.' Alopex staje pośrodku wszystkich. Alopex - Zacznijmy od tego, że naraziłeś swoją drużynę jeszcze w parku, przy czym sam zostałeś ranny. Mona - Oj... (Jeśli Karai wybrała, by iść do Fortecy Foot-Ninja) Alopex - Ponadto Karai nie poszła do waszej kryjówki, tylko do siebie. (Jeśli Karai wybrała, by iść do kryjówki żółwi) Mona - Ale przynajmniej Karai zdecydowała, by iść do naszej kryjówki. (Jeśli Karai wybrała, by iść do kryjówki żółwi) Alopex - To był pomysł Rapha, a ona go poparła. Alopex - Więc... twierdzę, że Raph byłby lepszym przywódcą. Raph - Łał, Alopex... Alopex - Mam dyktować dalej? Leo - Proszę, kurde, bardzo. Alopex - Ponadto wasza przyjaciółka ANGEL wpadła w kłopoty przez NIEGO. Co z tego, że był za tym, by niczego się nie dowiadywała? (Jeśli Karai pozwolila Angel zdobyć informacje) Alopex - No i Karai go nie posłuchała. Podporządkowani powinni się SŁUCHAĆ lidera. (Jeśli Karai nie pozwoliła Angel zdobyć informacji) Mona - Ale Karai razem z nim się zgodziła, by jej nie pozwalać. (Jeśli Karai nie pozwoliła Angel zdobyć informacji) Alopex - Uhh... masz mnie. (Jeśli Karai przywitała się z Leo z przyjacielskim nastawieniem) Mona - Warto wspomnieć, w obronie Leo, że Karai go szanowała, mimo, że długo się nie widzieli. (Jeślu Karai przywitała się z Leo z przyjacielskim nastawieniem) Alopex - Niech Cię... (Jeślu Karai przywitała się z Leo z wrogim nastawieniem) Alopex - No i ten brak okazanego szacunku, wcześniej, w parku... (Jeślu Karai przywitała się z Leo z wrogim nastawieniem) Mona - Po prostu dawno się nie widzieli, no.. (Jeśli Karai poszła z Raphem w epizodzie 2) Alopex - Punktem za Rapha może być to, że z nim Karai poszła, jak szukaliśmy Bishopa, nieprawdaż? (Jeśli Karai poszła z Leo w epizodzie 2) Mona - Ale Karai poszła z LEO w wieżowcu Bishopa, nie Raphem. (Jeśli Karai poszła z Leo w epizodzie 2) Alopex - No... słusznie... (Jeśli Karai poszła z Leo w epizodzie 2 i przybiła z nim pionę/żółwika) Mona - Dodatkowy punkt za przybicie żółwika/piątki! (Jeśli Karai poszła z Chaplinem w epizodzie 2) Alopex - Ale zostawiła przywódcę, przez co żółwie wpadły w pułapkę. (Jeśli Karai poszła z Chaplinem w epizodzie 2) Mona - To była lojalność wobec jej ludzi... Alopex - No i ta sprawa z pękniętymi katanami Leo/Karai... (Jeśli Karai/Leo dało drugiej osobie katanę) Mona - Podzielili się katanami, plus dla Leo. (Jeśli Karai/Leo dało drugiej osobie katanę) Alopex - Niech Ci będzie. (Jeśli Karai/Leo nie dało drugiej osobie katany) Alopex - Nie podzielili się katanami, punkt ujemny dla Leo. Alopex - Jeszcze ta sprawa, gdzie musieliśmy znaleźć część drużyny z Karai... (Jeśli Leo poszedł po Karai) Alopex - Sama przyznaję, że Donnie okazał szacunek przywódcy, wysyłając jego (Jeśli Donnie poszedł po Karai) Alopex - Donnie nie docenił jednak swojego przywódcy... chyba słusznie. W końcu sam poszedł po Karai. Alopex - No ale tak gadamy i gadamy o tym jak Leo jest "zajefajny" a teraz czas na drugiego kandydata. (Jeśli Raph zaatakował Mikeya) Alopex - Mój najdroższy się mnie posłuchał, a liczenie się ze słowem innych to cecha prawdziwego przywódcy, "Raphie". (Jeśli Raph zaatakował Mikeya) Raph - Bardzo dziękuję, Alopex. (Jeśli Raph zaatakował Mikeya) Mikey - Wiesz, bracie? Ja i Mona się na Tobie zawiedliśmy, przez to twoje trzymanie z twoją lisią dziewczyną. (Jeśli Raph zaatakował Mikeya) Mona - To jest twój BRAT, Raph. Czy ty tego nie widzisz? (Jeśli Raph zaatakował Mikeya) Raph - Było ryzyko, i dobrze o tym wiecie. (Jeśli Raph zaatakował Mikeya) Mona - Braterstwo polega na wzajemnym zaufaniu. Nie ma braterskiej przyjaźni bez zaufania, Raph. (Jeśli Raph sprzeciwił się Alopex) Mona - Czyli MÓJ najdroższy postąpił mądrze i nie wykonał twojego durnego polecenia. (Jeśli Raph sprzeciwił się Alopex) Alopex - Ta jego cała "braterska miłość" czy inne pierdoły... (Jeśli Raph sprzeciwił się Alopex) Mikey - To nie są pierdoły, Alopex. To zaufanie. (Jeśli Raph sprzeciwił się Alopex) Raph - Mikey ma rację. Jesteśmy braćmi, a to musi coś znaczyć. Ufamy sobie. (Jeśli Raph sprzeciwił się Alopex) Alopex - Czy ty nie rozumiesz, że inni Cię ciągną na dno? (Jeśli Raph sprzeciwił się Alopex) Mona - Inni dają Ci siłę, Alopex. Nie ciągną Cię na dno. (Jeśli w poprzednim epizodzie Karai wybrała 1 lub 2 opcję dialogową odnośnie "świetnie" Alopex) Alopex - No świetnie... (Jeśli w poprzednim epizodzie Karai wybrała 3 lub 4 opcję dialogową odnośnie "świetnie" Alopex) Alopex - No św... KUŹDE, ACH! DOBRA... Alopex - Więc podsumowując nasze omówienie... (Leo zostaje przywódcą)= (Ta opcja zostaje wybrana automatycznie, jeśli Leo zdobył więcej punktów od Rapha, po wstępnym odjęciu ilości punktów Rapha od Leo) (Punkty dla Leo: Karai przywitała się z Leo z przyjaznym nastawieniem, Karai z nim poszła w wieżowcu Bishopa, Karai przybiła piątkę/żółwika z Leo, Nie pozwolenie Angel zdobyć informacji, Leo poszedł po drużynę Karai, i Karai lub Leo dał/-a drugiej osobie katanę. (Punkty dla Rapha: Pójście do kryjówki żółwi, Karai poszła z Raphem do agenta, i Raph zaatakował Mikeya) Alopex - Według mojego sądu... niestety Leo może zachować swój status. (Jeśli Raph zaatakował Mikeya) Raph - ŻE JAK!? (Jeśli Raph zaatakował Mikeya) Mona - Dobrze Ci tak, Raph. Teraz jesteś inny, Raph którego znałam nie żyje. (Jeśli Raph zaatakował Mikeya) Raph - To ja powinienem być przywódcą. (Jeśli Raph zaatakował Mikeya) Alopex - Spokojnie, skarbie. Będzie jeszcze tona momentów, byś udowodnił swoją wartosć. (Jeśli Raph sprzeciwił się Alopex) Raph - Hmm... może to i lepiej. Nie czuję się za bardzo przywódczo. (Jeśli Raph sprzeciwił się Alopex) Mona - Właśnie tak, Raph. Nie musisz być przywódcą by pokazać swoją wartość. (Jeśli Raph sprzeciwił się Alopex) Alopex - Och, słodkie... sarkazm. (Jeśli Raph sprzeciwił się Alopex) Raph - Śmiejemy się do rozpuku. Leo - Cóż, dzięki, Alopex... mimo, że chciałaś inaczej. Mona - Wiesz, Alopex? Może powinnaś stać się bardziej przyjacielska... bo czuję, że mimo wszystko jest w tobie trochę dobra. (Jeśli powiedzieliśmy Alopex prawdę) Alopex - Phi... (Jeśli utrzymaliśmy Alopex w kłamstwie) Alopex - Zastanowię się. |-| (Raph zostaje przywódcą)= (Ta opcja zostaje wybrana automatycznie, jeśli Raph zdobył więcej, lub tyle samo punktów od Leo, po wstępnym odjęciu ilości punktów Rapha od punktów Leo) (Punkty dla Leo: Karai przywitała się z Leo z przyjaznym nastawieniem, Karai z nim poszła w wieżowcu Bishopa, Karai przybiła piątkę/żółwika z Leo, Nie pozwolenie Angel zdobyć informacji, Leo poszedł po drużynę Karai, i Karai lub Leo dał/-a drugiej osobie katanę. (Punkty dla Rapha: Pójście do kryjówki żółwi, Karai poszła z Raphem do agenta, i Raph zaatakował Mikeya) Alopex - Według mojego sądu... Raph powinien być waszym nowym przywódcą będzie RAPH! (Jeśli Raph zaatakował Mikeya) Raph - Haha! TAK! I co ty na to, LEO!? (Jeśli Raph zaatakował Mikeya) Leo - Mistrz na pewno jest na tobie zawiedziony. Pomyśl o nim! (Jeśli Raph zaatakował Mikeya) Raph - Hahaha... NIE BĘDZIESZ MI ROZKAZYWAĆ! (Jeśli Raph zaatakował Mikeya) Raph popycha Leo. (Jeśli Raph zaatakował Mikeya) Mona - Co ty wyprawiasz!? (Jeśli Raph zaatakował Mikeya) Alopex - Ło, czerwoniutki szybko się uczy! (Jeśli Raph zaatakował Mikeya) Leo w końcu wstaje. (Jeśli Raph zaatakował Mikeya) Raph - Jestem liderem, i macie mi wszyscy się podporządkować. (Jeśli Raph zaatakował Mikeya) Leo - Hej, Raph. Wiesz czemu Splinter Cię nie wybrał na lidera? (Jeśli Raph zaatakował Mikeya) Raph - No, czemu? (Jeśli Raph zaatakował Mikeya) Leo - Bo widział jakim jesteś dupkiem! (Jeśli Raph zaatakował Mikeya) Raph - TY...! (Jeśli Raph zaatakował Mikeya) Alopex - Kochanie, dość, ok? (Jeśli Raph sprzeciwił się Alopex) Raph - A co jeśli się nie nadaję? (Jeśli Raph sprzeciwił się Alopex) Alopex - Och, złociutki, oczywiście, że się nadajesz. (Jeśli Raph sprzeciwił się Alopex) Mona - Leo, zrób coś! (Jeśli Raph sprzeciwił się Alopex) Leo - Spokojnie, Mona. Niech się przekona jak ciężkie to zadanie. (Jeśli Raph sprzeciwił się Alopex) Mona - Niech uczy się na błędach, pewnie. (Jeśli Raph sprzeciwił się Alopex) Alopex - No więc, wielki przywódco? Jaki będzie twój pierwszy krok? (Jeśli Raph sprzeciwił się Alopex) Raph - Umm... oddanie przywództwa Leo...? (Jeśli Raph sprzeciwił się Alopex) Alopex - NIE! Wydaj im jakiś rozkaz! Byle jaki. (Jeśli Raph sprzeciwił się Alopex) Raph - Więc... Mona, przytul się. (Jeśli Raph sprzeciwił się Alopex) Mona **chichocze** - Hihi, no dobra. (Jeśli Raph sprzeciwił się Alopex) Raph i Mona się przytulają, Alopex prycha. (Jeśli Raph sprzeciwił się Alopex) Mona - Tylko nie zrób nic głupiego, ok? Raph - No dobra... co teraz? Alopex - No nie wiem, wiesz? Ty jesteś liderem! Karai się chwilę rozgląda. Karai - Uhh... gdzie poszedł Leo? Mona - Poszedł z powrotem do tamtej kryjówki. Karai idzie za żółwiem do środka kryjówki Takeshiego, zastaje go siedzącego obok zmarłego. Leo - Wiesz co? Te całe "porządne śmierci"... to głupie bajki. Nie ma czegoś takiego... Karai - Ej, Leo. Wyluzuj. Przynajmniej odszedł ze świadomością, że go kochałeś. Leo - Przeklęty Bishop... tak po prostu zabić... chcę, by cierpiał. Karai - Nie ty jeden... ale nie pozwól, by zemsta tobą kierowała. (Jeśli Karai wybrała 1 opcję dialogową w tym epizodzie) Karai - Nie dałeś mu się sprowokować, a ja tak. To tylko pokazuje, że potrafisz zachować zdrowy rozsądek. (Jeśli Karai wybrała 1 opcję dialogową w tym epizodzie) Leo - Gdybyś mi o tym nie przypomniała, pewnie bym go zaatakował... i skończył jak Donnie/Splinter. (Jeśli Karai wybrała 2,3 lub 4 opcję dialogową w tym epizodzie) Leo - Widziałaś, jak na niego ruszyłem... miałem go dość... a był silniejszy. (Jeśli Karai wybrała 2,3 lub 4 opcję dialogową w tym epizodzie) Karai - Heh... nie ty jeden się o tym przekonałeś. Ja w parku też zostałam przez niego powalona łatwo. Karai - A wracając do zemsty... (Jeśli Leo zabił Shreddera) Karai - Pamiętam swoją, którą jakiś czas temu sprowokowałeś... (Jeśli Leo zabił Shreddera) Leo - Ah... twój ojciec... sam nie wiem o czym ja myślałem... to dlatego masz ten czerwony makijaż, co? (Jeśli Leo zabił Shreddera) Karai - Nie pozwala mi zapomnieć. Mówią, że czas leczy rany... może już nie jestem na Ciebie taka wściekła, ale i tobie nie pozwolę zapomnieć. Co się stało, to się nie odstanie. (Jeśli Leo zabił Shreddera) Leo - Mam nadzieję, że kiedyś mi wybaczysz. (Jeśli Leo zabił Shreddera) Karai - Wybaczyłam... ale jak mówiłam: nie pozwolę Ci zapomnieć. Żebyś wiedział, że nigdy nie będzie tak samo jak kiedyś. (Jeśli Leo zabił Shreddera) Leo - Rozumiem. (Jeśli Shredder zginął w Japonii) Karai - W Japonii ktoś zamordował mojego ojca... a ja nawet nie wiem kto. Teraz też wiesz jak to jest, kiedy nie możesz pomścić. (Jeśli Shredder zginął w Japonii) Leo - Przykro mi z powodu twojego ojca. (Jeśli Shredder zginął w Japonii) Karai - Wiem. Jednak wiesz co? (Jeśli Shredder zginął w Japonii) Leo - Tak? (Jeśli Shredder zginął w Japonii) Karai - Przynajmniej nie zabiłeś go ty. (Jeśli Shredder zginął w Japonii) Leo - Heh. Karai - Ale... nadal nie mogę uwierzyć, że pozwolił, by mnie miał taki koleś jak Bishop... Leo - O czym ty... Karai - Tam, jeszcze w wieżowcu Bishopa powiedział mi, że mój ojciec mnie mu sprzedał w zamian za informacje... bez mojej wiedzy. (Jeśli Leo zabił Shreddera) Karai - Może dlatego nie mam Ci już tego za złe. (Jeśli Shredder zginął w Japonii) Karai - Może dlatego nie jest mi przykro, że go nie ma. Leo - To na pewno okropne. Karai - Ta... wstrzyknął mi ten jego eksperymentalny mutagen... myślę, że mutuje mnie w węża. Leo - To dlatego nazywał Cię "żmiją" i tak unieszkodliwiłaś Angel/Jasona... Karai - Nie mówiłam, bo... po trochu zapomniałam. Ale lepiej późno niż wcale, co nie? Leo - Większośż zauważyło twoją mutację, więc teraz raczej wszyscy wiedzą. Do środka wchodzi Mikey, który od dłuższego czasu słuchał ich rozmowę. Leo - Ach... czemu nie miałem czasu, by się pożegnać... dabijają mnie też osoby które ciągle mówią że "porządne śmierci" są fajne... Karai - Wiesz, nadal Bishop zagraża wszystkim. Trzeba się go pozbyć. Mikey podchodzi do brata... "Nadal masz nas, Leo."= Mikey - Hej, Leo... Leo - Och, Mikey. Nie zauważyłem Cię. Mikey - ... wiesz? Nadal masz nas! Ja, Raph, Mona... Splinter/Donnie. Leo podnosi się z ziemii i przytula Mikeya. Leo - Masz rację, Mikey. Póki jest coś, za co warto walczyć... to trzeba tego bronić. Mikey - Jak oka w głowie! Leo - Dokładnie. (Jeśli Raph zaatakował Mikeya) Leo - Mimo, że jest między nami coraz większa niezgoda. |-| "Nie możesz się poddać, Leo."= Mikey - Hej, Leo... Leo - Och, Mikey. Nie zauważyłem Cię. Mikey - ... wiesz? Nie możesz się poddać! Jesteś naszym liderem! Leo wstaje. (Jeśli Leo został przywódcą) Leo - Masz rację. Przywódca nie może się poddać. (Jeśli Leo został przywódcą) Leo przytula Mikeya. (Jeśli Leo został przywódcą) Leo - Dzięki, Mikey. (Jeśli Leo został przywódcą) Mikey, lekko przyduszony - ...drobiazg... (Jeśli Raph został przywódcą) Leo - Mikey... z tego co wiem, to Alopex ustanowiła Rapha przywódcą. (Jeśli Raph został przywódcą) Mikey - To jest przywódca dla NIEJ. Nie dla mnie, Mony, Donniego/Splintera... dla nas nadal jesteś przywódcą, nie ważne co dalej. (Jeśli Raph został przywódcą) Leo przytula Mikeya. (Jeśli Raph został przywódcą) Leo - Wiesz... masz rację. Alopex w tej kwestii nie ma nic do powiedzenia. Mikey - No! I taką postawę to ja rozumiem! |-| odzywaj się= Mikey nie wie jak się odezwać. Leo - Och, Mikey. Nie zauważyłem Cię. Karai - Ej, Mikey... wszystko gra? Mikey stoi w milczeniu. Leo - To bez sensu... sam nie wiem, czy warto kontynuować tę walkę. Karai wstaje i podchodzi do Mikeya. Karai - Szkoda, że nikt nie potrafi go pocieszyć... trochę mi go szkoda. (Jeśli Leo zabił Shreddera) Karai - Pomimo jego błędów... Mikey tylko kiwa głową. Leo - Dobra, wracajmy do reszty. Karai - Całkowicie się zgadzam. Przy wyjściu Mikey zabiera kij Donniego/Splintera (zmarłego). Nagle wbiega zdyszany Splinter/Donnie. Mikey - Co się stało!? Splinter/Donnie - Uff... Bishop, zaatakował... Mona, Raph... Leo, Karai i Mikey natychmiast wybiegają na zewnątrz, a tam agenci Bishopa biorą Monę i Rapha za jeńców. Leo - Chwila... gdzie Alopex? (Powiedziano Alopex prawdę)= Karai wskazuje na budynek obok. Karai - Leo! Tam jest! Stoi tam Alopex... jednak po chwili się odwraca i odchodzi. Leo - ALOPEX! Co za... Karai - Żałuję powiedzenia jej prawdy, naprawdę, bardzo żałuję. |-| (Utrzymano Alopex w kłamstwie)= Agent atakuje żółwia... i z tyłu powala go Alopex. Leo - Dzięki, Alopex. Alopex - Jesteśmy w jednej drużynie... i sądzę, że można wam zaufać. Karai - To dobrze Ci powiedziałam w takim razie. Alopex - Powodzenia! Alopex odbiega od Karai i Alopex kontynuując walkę. Karai biegnie za porywaczami Mony i Rapha. Mona - Puszczaj, ty głupi... (Jeśli Leo został przywódcą) Raph - Zostawcie mnie! (Jeśli Raph został przywódcą) Raph - Czy wy wiecie, kim jestem? Po czym agenci umieszczają Monę i Rapha w osobnych ciężarówkach i odjeżdżają. Usagi/Tomoe Ame - Kurde... czemu nie biorą mnie? Karai - Niech ich weźmie... po co im w ogóle oni? Jason/Angel - Nie wiem, ale warto by ich odbić! Mikey - Hej, Karai. Mogę iść z tobą? Chcę walczyć! Karai - Hmm... Mikey'emu iść= Karai - No dobra, możesz. Mikey - Dzieki! (Jeśli Karai nie pozwoliła Chaplinowi się poświęcać) Leo - Jesteś pewien? Jesteś ranny. (Jeśli Karai nie pozwoliła Chaplinowi się poświęcać) Mikey - Dam radę, jestem pewien! Leo - Dobra, ale musicie się pospieszyć. |-| Mikey'owi zostać= Karai - Nie, Mikey. Musisz zostać z innymi i im pomóc. Mikey - Ale będziesz sama... (Jeśli Karai nie pozwoliła Chaplinowi się poświęcać) Karai - Mikey, jesteś ranny, inni będą mogli Cię lepiej chronić. (Jeśli Karai nie pozwoliła Chaplinowi się poświęcać) Mikey - Ale ja dałbym radę, naprawdę! Karai - Spokojnie, Mikey. Będzie dobrze, muszę iść.< Karai - Jednak po kogo iść? Leo - Musisz zdecydować, szybko! Rapha= Karai - Idę za Raphem, reszta niech idzie za Moną. (Jeśli Raph został przywódcą) Leo - Jaaasne, ratuj naszego "przywódcę". Leo - Dobra, leć, zajmiemy się nią. Karai (i zależnie Mikey) biegnie za ciężarówką. Pojazd jest jednak zbyt szybki, by za nim biec wprost, więc Karai wybiera drogę po dachach. Karai - Wracajcie, tchórze! (Jeśli Mikey poszedł) Mikey - Karai... oni Cię nie słyszą. (Jeśli Mikey poszedł) Karai - Co z tego? Złapiemy ich, to obiję im tę wiadomość o uszy! Karai - Kurde... gdzie oni jadą? (Jeśli Mikey poszedł) Mikey - Może do Pizzerii? Ciężarówka wjeżdża na parking samochodowy. (Jeśli Mikey poszedł) Mikey - Och... czyli nici z Pizzy. (Jeśli Mikey poszedł) Karai - Ćśś! Karai - Co oni planują... parking samochodowy? To nie ma sensu. (Jeśli Mikey poszedł) Mikey - Ja naprawdę myślę, że po prostu szukają pizzy... (Jeśli Mikey poszedł) Karai - MIKEY! (Jeśli Mikey poszedł) Mikey - No ale Pizzeria jest obok... Karai - Hmm... pizzeria jest obok...? Kilku agentów wchodzi do Pizzerii Antonio. Karai - No, no, no... głód złapał? (Jeśli Mikey poszedł) Mikey - HA! A nie mówiłem? Jednak Pizzeria! (Jeśli Mikey poszedł) Karai - Mikey... powinnam częściej Cię ze sobą brać. (Jeśli Mikey poszedł) Mikey - To co? Po wszystkim skoczymy na Pizzę? (Jeśli Mikey poszedł) Karai - Oj do jakiej restauracji sobie zażyczysz. Karai - Lepiej szybko wyciągnę Rapha, nim wrócą. (Jeśli Mikey poszedł) Mikey - Postoję na czatach. Karai podchodzi do tyłu ciężarówki. Karai - Kurde, skończyły im się kłódki? Skąd do jasnej... ech... skąd ja wezmę kod... Raph - Karai? Przyszłaś po mnie? Karai - Hej, Raph. Może i jesteś dupkiem dla wielu osób, ale nadal jesteś braciakiem... tych wielu osób. (Jeśli Raph został przywódcą) Raph - Czy to dlatego, że jestem liderem? (Jeśli Raph został przywódcą) Karai - Ja jestem panią własnego losu. (Jeśli Raph został przywódcą) Raph - Pasowałabyś do mojego duetu "Ralopex". (Jeśli Raph został przywódcą) Karai - Oj wiele o mnie nie wiesz... "Raphie". Co do Alopex... jakoś jej nie widzę, by pędziła Ci z pomocą. (Jeśli Raph został przywódcą) Raph - To oczywiste, że Cię po mnie wysłała. (Jeśli Raph został przywódcą) Karai - Zgaduj dalej. (Jeśli Raph został przywódcą) Raph - Och... (Jeśli Leo został przywódcą) Raph - Kto Cię przysłał? Pewnie nie Leo... (Jeśli Leo został przywódcą) Karai - Sama przyszłam... (Jeśli Mikey poszedł) ... no i Mikey. (Jeśli Leo został przywódcą) Raph - Wiesz, Karai? Dzięki, że przyszłaś. (Jeśli Leo został przywódcą) Karai - Och tak? (Jeśli Leo został przywódcą) Raph - Trochę się boję reakcji Leo na to zamieszanie z Alopex. (Jeśli Leo został przywódcą) Karai - E tam, na pewno nie jest w połowie na Ciebie zły jak uważasz. (Jeśli Leo został przywódcą) Raph - Może i tak... Karai nadal kombinuje nad zamkiem. Karai - Kurde, muszę użyć czegoś ostrego do otworzenia tej puszki. (Jeśli Karai ma jeden lub dwa miecze) Karai wyciąga katanę/katany i otwiera (zależnie - z pomocą Mikeya) drzwi ciężarówki. (Jeśli Karai nie ma mieczy) Raph rozbija sztyletem okno w tylnych drzwiach i daje swoją broń Karai, dzięki czemu ona (i zależnie - Mikey) otwiera drzwi ciężarówki. Raph - Wporzo, zwiewajmy stąd. Jednak wtedy wrócili agenci i wycelowali karabiny w drużynę. Raph - Uhh... Karai? Masz jakiś plan? (Jeśli Raph został przywódcą) Karai - Och tak? Jeszcze czego, przywódco? (Jeśli Leo został przywódcą) Karai - Uratować Cię... ale to można odhaczyć. |-| Monę= Karai - Idę za Moną, reszta niech idzie za Raphem. (Jeśli Raph został przywódcą) Leo - Pewnie, niech my zajmiemy się naszym "przywódcą". Leo - Coś poradzimy na Rapha, leć. Karai (i zależnie Mikey) biegnie za ciężarówką. Pojazd jest jednak zbyt szybki, by za nim biec wprost, więc Karai wybiera drogę po dachach. Karai - Wracajcie, wy głupi... (Jeśli Mikey poszedł) Mikey - Karai... oni Cię nie słyszą. (Jeśli Mikey poszedł) Karai - Co z tego? Złapiemy ich, to obiję im tę wiadomość o uszy! Karai - Kurde... gdzie oni jadą? (Jeśli Mikey poszedł) Mikey - Może do Pizzerii? Ciężarówka wjeżdża do podziemnej drogi łączącą się z metrem. (Jeśli Mikey poszedł) Mikey - To... nie wygląda mi na Pizzerię. (Jeśli Mikey poszedł) Karai - Ciszej... Karai - Oni coś planują, ale... metro? To nie ma sensu. (Jeśli Mikey poszedł) Mikey - Ja naprawdę myślę, że po prostu szukają pizzy... (Jeśli Mikey poszedł) Karai - MIKEY! (Jeśli Mikey poszedł) Mikey - Ale zobacz, dostawca Pizzy jedzie! Karai - Huh? Skuter z dostawcą pizzy? Ciężarówka z Moną i dostawca wjeżdżają do kontenera pociągu Karai - No, no, no... głód złapał? (Jeśli Mikey poszedł) Mikey - HA! A nie mówiłem? Jednak szukali Pizzy! (Jeśli Mikey poszedł) Karai - Mikey... powinnam częściej Cię ze sobą brać. (Jeśli Mikey poszedł) Mikey - To co? Po wszystkim skoczymy do Pizzerii? (Jeśli Mikey poszedł) Karai - Oj do jakiej restauracji sobie zażyczysz. Karai - Lepiej szybko wyciągnę Monę, nim wrócą. (Jeśli Mikey poszedł) Mikey - Postoję na czatach. Karai podchodzi do tyłu ciężarówki. Karai - Kurde, skończyły im się kłódki? Skąd do jasnej... ech... skąd ja wezmę kod... Mona - Hej, Karai! Przyszłaś mi na ratunek! Karai - Nie widać? Mona - Coś ty taka zimna? Karai - Ech... przepraszam. (Jeśli Raph został przywódcą) Mona - Martwię się o Rapha... (Jeśli Raph został przywódcą) Karai - Och tak? (Jeśli Raph został przywódcą) Mona - Jest niestabilny... władza szybko uderza mu do głowy. (Jeśli Raph został przywódcą) Karai - Nie masz szczęścia do chłopaków. (Jeśli Raph został przywódcą) Mona - Mam nadzieję, że ty będziesz mieć lepiej. (Jeśli Raph został przywódcą) Karai - Mówisz tak, jakbym szukała... (Jeśli Raph został przywódcą) Mona - Oj ja wiem kogo masz na oku... (Jeśli Raph został przywódcą) Karai - Milcz! (Jeśli Leo został przywódcą) Mona - Cieszę się, że to nie Raph jest przywódcą. (Jeśli Leo został przywódcą) Karai - Co ty nie powiesz. (Jeśli Leo został przywódcą) Mona - Boję się, że władza uderzy mu szybko do głowy, on bywa niestabilny. (Jeśli Leo został przywódcą) Karai - Oj dziewczy... jaszczurko... nie masz szczęścia do kochasi. (Jeśli Leo został przywódcą) Mona - Ale ty będziesz miała lepiej, jesteś silna, zdecydowana... (Jeśli Leo został przywódcą) Karai - '' Mona...!'' (Jeśli Leo został przywódcą) Mona - I chyba wiem nawet kogo masz na oku... (Jeśli Leo został przywódcą) Karai - Milcz! Karai - Układa Ci się z Raphem? (Jeśli Raph zaatakował Mikeya) Mona - On chyba już należy do Alopex... (Jeśli Raph sprzeciwił się Alopex) Mona - Cóż, mam nadzieję, że się ułoży. Karai - No "świetnie" jakby to powiedziała Alopex... Mona - Ha, ha... Karai nadal kombinuje nad zamkiem. Karai - Kurde, muszę użyć czegoś ostrego do otworzenia tej puszki. (Jeśli Karai ma jeden lub dwa miecze) Karai wyciąga katanę/katany i otwiera (zależnie - z pomocą Mikeya) drzwi ciężarówki. (Jeśli Karai nie ma mieczy) Mona rozbija swoją bronią okno w tylnych drzwiach i daje ją Karai, dzięki czemu ona (i zależnie - Mikey) otwiera drzwi ciężarówki. Mona - Super, zwiewajmy stąd. Jednak wtedy wrócili agenci i wycelowali karabiny w drużynę. Mona - Uh-oh, co teraz, Karai? Karai - Nie mam pojęcia. Z cienia wychodzi znajoma postać... Karai - Shini! Cieszę się, że Cię widzę. Shinigami - Karai... Zza Shinigami wychodzi Bishop. Bishop - Och, no to już wiesz. Karai - C-co? N... nie rozumiem... Shini, czy ty jesteś zdrajczynią? Bishop - No w końcu się domyśliłaś. Raph/Mona - Ale to nie ma sensu, ona nam pomagała. Bishop - Przecież musiała, by się nie zdradzać, nie sądziłaś? Z drugiej strony to śmieszne, że ta lisica miała rację, a wy jej nie wierzyliście. Karai - Shini... dlaczego? Shinigami - Przepraszam. Bishop - No, a teraz bądź grzeczczną dziewczynką i zrób tak, jak zaplanowaliśmy. Shinigami - Tak jest. "Shinigami, przestań."= Karai - Shinigami, co ty robisz? Przestań! |-| "Nigdy Ci nie ufałam, Shini."= Karai - Wiedziałam, że nie można Ci ufać! Shinigami - Przykro mi to słyszeć. |-| "Ufałam Ci, Shini."= Karai - Co się stało, Shini? Ufałam Ci, byłyśmy przyjaciółkami! Shinigami - Może kiedyś mi wybaczysz... |-| "..."= Karai milczy. Bishop - Dosyć gadania. Bishop - Otwieraj portal. Shinigami otwiera portal do swojego wymiaru kieszonkowego i wciąga tam dwójkę/trójkę. (Jeśli Mikey poszedł) Mikey - Shini... Po czym portal się zamyka, Karai i reszta znajdują się w wymiarze kieszonkowym Shinigami. Chaplin - Hejo, szefowo! Karai - Och... wy też tu trafiliście. Raph - Ta cała Shinigami... każdy jej ufał, co się z nią stało? Mona - Teraz jest najważniejsze, że jesteśmy razem i musimy się stąd wydostać. Chaplin - Chyba wiem co zrobimy. Karai wydaje się zainteresowana. Karai - No, słuchamy co masz do powiedzenia. Usagi/Tomoe Ame - No, Chaplin, czekamy. Chaplin - Shinigami wielokrotnie mi pokazywała to miejsce. Myślę, że mogę znaleźć wyjście do znanej lokacji... jeśli dasz mi poprowadzić. Chaplinowi poprowadzić= Karai - Tobie wiem, że zawsze mogę ufać, więc prowadź. Chaplin - Dzięki, szefowo. Nie zawiodę Cię. Mona, szepcze - Słodkie... Karai lekko szturcha łokciem Monę. Karai - CI-SZEJ! |-| sama poprowadzi= Karai - Po tym z Shinigami to naprawdę nie wiem komu ufać, jak nie najlepszej przyjaciółce... sama poprowadzę. Chaplin - No dobra... jak sobie życzysz. Mona, szepcze - Och... Karai lekko szturcha łokciem Monę. Karai - CI-SZEJ! Karai/Chaplin przeprowadzają drużynę w głąb wymiaru Shinigami. Trasa nie prowadzi daleko... Bishop - No i przybyli nasi "fani", nie, "Shini"? Shinigami - ''Ta... Bishop - No, znakomicie. A pierwszą atrakcją będzie...? Shinigami - Wiesz, wymyślanie nazw dla przeszkód jest głupie. Bishop - Oj no weź, niech zabijanie największych wrogów będzie zabawne. Shinigami - Chyba... Shinigami na razie modyfikuje teren, by był nie do przejścia, jednak nie zagrażał życiu. Karai - ''Shinigami, co się z tobą stało? Nie rozumiem Cię, przyjaźniłyśmy się, a teraz co? Shinigami - Ja nie... Leo - Shinigami, masz zaprzestać! Shinigami - Nie ma odwrotu... Karai - Ale.. jak do tego doszło? Drużyna (poza Donnim/Splinterem, który niósł zmutowanego/zmutowaną Jasona/Angel.) wchodzi w końcu na górę stworzoną przez Shinigami, więc ta momentalnie zmienia scenerię. (Jeśli Karai poszła do Fortecy Foot-Ninja)= Shinigami stawia wielką wygórowaną replikę Fortecy Foot-Ninja, ze zmianą taką, że trzeba wejść na sam szczyt. Shinigami - A to stworzyłam dzięki nucie poparcia Karai. Mam nadzieję, że Ci się to spodoba, Sis... Karai - Co z tobą, no? Shinigami - Nie specjalnie... no... może... ciężko określić. Z bocznych drzwi przy wejściu do fortecy wychodzi kryształowa armia Foot-Ninja. Leo - Ona chyba obróci nasze pomysły przeciwko nam. Karai - Szczęście, że nie montowałam tam pił tarczowych. Drużyna przedzierając się przez zastępy kryształowych wojowników w końcu docierają na szczyt i stoją przed Shinigami i Bishopem. |-| (Jeśli Karai poszła do kryjówki Żółwi)= Shinigami stawia wielką wygórowaną replikę kryjówki Żółwi, ze zmianą taką, że trzeba wejść na sam szczyt. Shinigami - A to stworzyłam dzięki nucie lojalności do żółwi. Mam nadzieję, że Ci się to spodoba, Sis... Karai - Co z tobą, no? Shinigami - Nie specjalnie... no... może... ciężko określić. Z pokoju mistrza Splintera wychodzą kryształowe wersje Leo, Mikeya, Donniego, Rapha, Splintera, Łuskogłowego i Mony. Mikey - Och... Łuskogłowy... Karai - Nie jest prawdziwy, Mikey. Drużyna eliminuje kryształowe negatywy po kolei, idąc na górę. Mikey niszczy kryształowego Łuskogłowego, czyli ostatnią przeszkodę. Docierają w końcu na szczyt i stoją przed Shinigami i Bishopem. Shinigami - Sis... spokojnie. Karai - O nie, koniec gadania! Karai skacze na Shinigami i uderza ją z pięści w twarz, przez co wiedźma upada. Shinigami - Sis... stop! Karai - Dlaczego to zrobiłaś!? Zapomniałaś kim dla siebie byłyśmy? Shinigami - To nie tak... Karai - No. To. JAK!? Shinigami wstaje. Shinigami - Robiłam to, by was chronić. Karai - Że co, słucham? Shinigami - To Bishop... tam w wieżowcu. Chciał was wszystkich zabić, nie pamiętasz? Powiedział, że mam się was pozbyć, bo inaczej on to zrobi... ale nie mogłam. Karai - Nie wierzę Ci... Shinigami - Ale to prawda, sis! Proszę! Pomagałam wam przecież, nie pozwalałam, by coś wam się stało! Bishop zaczyna się nudzić. Bishop - Dobra, wiedźmo, oddzielaj nas od niej i otwieraj portal do mnie! Shinigami oddziela kawałek wyspy z nią i Bishopem, po czym otwiera portal. A w portalu widać April i Caseya. April - Casey, pomóż! Casey - Już pędzę, April! ??? - Gotowe, szefie! Bishop - Wspaniale, przesyłka już dotarła... no to na mnie czas... Shinigami - Em... TYLKO na Ciebie...? Bishop kładzie dłoń na plecach wiedźmy... i ją spycha do pustki. Shinigami - AAA! Mikey bierze kij Donniego/Splintera (zmarłej osoby) i skacze by pomóc Shinigami, łapie się wystającego kawałka ściany i Shinigami łapie się kija. Shinigami - Mikey... dziękuję Ci. Mikey - Nie... możemy.... Cię... zostawić! Leo - MIKEY! Mikey jednak nie jest zdolny do wyciągnięcia siebie i Shinigami z przepaści, a Bishop zaś wybiegł z portalu do siebie. Karai - Och nie... Mikey - Karai! Pomóż nam! Chaplin - Bishop ucieka! Leo - Portal zaraz się zamknie! Mikey ponownie krzyczy do Karai. Mikey - Karai... błagam! Pomóż nam! Dłużej nie wytrzymam! (Jeśli Karai poparła Shinigami więcej, lub równo 3 razy)= Shinigami - Karai... nie pamiętasz naszych wspólnych chwil? Byłam... JESTEM Ci lojalna! Mikey - Karai, błagam, pomóż! |-| (Jeśli Karai poparła Shinigami mniej niż 3 razy)= Shinigami - Mikey... ona nie pomoże. Znam ją. Możesz mnie puścić... Mikey - Nie! Nie zrobię tego, jesteś jedną z nas! Mikey - Karai! Shinigami= Karai decyduje się pomóc przyjaciółce i wciąga Mikeya wraz z Shinigami. Shinigami - Uff... Karai... dziękuję Ci... ja naprawdę... Karai - Nie ma na to czasu, portal zaraz... Portal nagle się zamknął... Karai - NIE! |-| Bishopa= Karai decyduje się gonić Bishopa... jednak uścisk Mikeya puszcza i Shinigami wpada w pustkę. Shinigami - ŁAAA! Nie widać ani śladu po wiedźmie, Karai przechodzi przez portal i skacze na Bishopa, jednak portal się za nią zamyka. Karai - To koniec, Bishop! Bishop - Heh... tak Ci się tylko wydaje! Karai podnosi głowę... i patrzy jak otaczają ją wojenne mechy agenta... Po tym zostaje pytanie... co się stanie z ostatnim światłem? (Jeśli uratowano Shinigami)= Niestety nie jest to pewne... |-| (Jeśli Karai goniła Bishopa)= Shinigami spadła do pustki... jednak tam nie jest tak pusto... Shinigami - Ał... g-gdzie ja jestem...? Był to wielki teren, pełen fioletowych kryształów (identycznych, z jakich byli źli Foot-Ninja / zła drużyna żółwi). Wiedźma chodzi w jedną, to w drugą stronę, jednak nie ma wyjścia. Shinigami - Co to jest? Jest tu tak zimno... (Jeśli Karai poparła Shinigami 3, lub więcej razy) Shinigami - Och... Karai... czemu...? (Jeśli Karai poparła Shinigami mniej niż 3 razy) Shinigami - Och... Karai... to było do przewidzenia... Wiedźma dotknęła kryształu... po czym on zaczął na nią nachodzić, aż cała dziewczyna była zakryształowana. Shinigami, szeptem - Odebrałaś mi wszystko... Po czym kryształy się roztrzaskują. Shinigami - WIĘC I TOBIE NIE. POZWOLĘ. CI TEGO WSZYSTKIEGO ZATRZYMAĆ! Postacie Oroku Karai Shinigami Chaplin Leonardo Michelangelo Donatello Raphael Hamato Yoshi / Splinter Mona Lisa Alopex April O'Neil Casey Jones Bishop Agenci Bishopa Generał Agentów Miyamoto Usagi (zależnie od decyzji) Tomoe Ame (zależnie od decyzji) Angel/Ninjara (status zależny od decyzji) Jason/Mondo Gecko (status zależny od decyzji) Xever Montes (zależnie od decyzji) Decyzje Czytelników Ważniejsze decyzje zaznaczone są pogrubioną czcionką. Przyjaciel, lub przyjaciółka Karai obróciła się przeciw drużynie, jak Karai załagodziła sytuację? - http://www.strawpoll.me/14927754 Jak Karai zaeragowała na obrazę przez Bishopa? - http://www.strawpoll.me/14927771 Alopex była już bliska docieknięcia prawdy o losie jej brata: Takeshiego. Co jej powiedziała Karai? - '''http://www.strawpoll.me/14927777 '''Alopex zrobiła kłótnię o to, kto powinien być liderem drużyny żółwi. Kto nim został po tym zajściu? - '''http://www.strawpoll.me/14927789 '''Poprzez wszystkie dotychczasowe wydarzenia, Leo zaczął się wahać, czy nadal warto walczyć. Co powiedział mu Mikey? - '''http://www.strawpoll.me/14927815 Mikey chciał pomóc w walce Karai, czy dziewczyna mu na to pozwoliła? - http://www.strawpoll.me/14927829 '''Agenci Bishopa dorwali Rapha i Monę, jednak tylko jednemu Karai była w stanie pomóc na raz. Kogo uratowała Karai? - http://www.strawpoll.me/14927834 Co Karai powiedziała Shinigami o jej "zdradzie"? - http://www.strawpoll.me/14927850 Czy Karai pozwoliła Chaplinowi przeprowadzić drużynę przez wymiar kieszonkowy Shinigami? - http://www.strawpoll.me/14927866 Bishop zdradził Shinigami spychając ją do przepaści, a sam uciekł. Czy Karai uratowała przyjaciółkę, czy goniła wroga? - http://www.strawpoll.me/14927877 Status Drużyny Karai '- Z Drużyną (Pomóż Shinigami) / U Bishopa (Goń Bishopa) '''Chaplin '- Pewny Siebie (Pozwól Chaplinowi się poświęcić) / Nie zmienił się (Każ Chaplinowi zostać) 'Shinigami '- Żyje (Pomóż Shinigami) / Wzmocniona (Goń Bishopa) 'Leo '- Lider (Leo został liderem) / Były Lider (Raph został liderem) '''Mikey - Żyje (Pozwól Chaplinowi się poświęcić) / Zraniony (Każ Chaplinowi zostać) Donnie - Żyje (Donnie przeżył w sezonie 1) / Martwy (Donnie zginął w sezonie 1) Raph - Nie Lider (Leo został liderem) / Nowy Lider (Raph został liderem) Splinter - Martwy (Donnie przeżył w sezonie 1) / Żyje (Donnie zginął w sezonie 1) Mona Lisa - Samotna (Zaatakuj Mikeya) / Z Raphem (Sprzeciw się Alopex) Angel - Żyje (Daj Antymutagen Angel) / Zmutowana (Daj Antymutagen Jasonowi) Jason - Zmutowany (Daj Antymutagen Angel) / Żyje (Daj Antymutagen Jasonowi) Alopex - Zaginęła w Akcji (Powiedz Alopex prawdę) / Żyje (Utrzymaj Alopex w kłamstwie) Miyamoto Usagi - W Drużynie (Wezwij Usagiego) / W swoim wymiarze (Wezwij Tomoe Ame) / Martwy (Usagi zginął) Tomoe Ame - W swoim wymiarze (Wezwij Usagiego) / W Drużynie (Wezwij Tomoe Ame) Bishop - Xever Żyje (Weź ze sobą Chaplina) / Xever Martwy (Każ Chaplinowi zostać) Kategoria:Epizody "TMNT" Zyksyfa Kategoria:ZXYV